


Boys (DDR Project 2nd Mix Track 05)

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-05
Updated: 2002-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Boys (DDR Project 2nd Mix Track 05)

Boys (DDR Project 2nd Mix Track 05)

## Boys (DDR Project 2nd Mix Track 05)

I was asked at the last minute to do this particular track on the 2nd DDR Project. I agreed.

 

Footage: [Descendants of Darkness (2000)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Descendants_of_Darkness)

Audio: [Boys](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Dance_Dance_Revolution_2ndMix) by Smile.dk 

Duration: 00:02:44

Published: 2002-08-05

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=9464)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-DDR_Project_2nd_Mix_Track_05_Boys-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Boys Boys be my boy (I wanna feel your body)  
> Boys Boys be my boy (Tonight I'm ready honey)  
> Boys Boys be my boy (I wanna be your lover girl)  
> Be my lover boy
> 
> Hot summer time  
> Always something on my mind  
> A kind of magic in the air  
> I'm on the run  
> To a sunny paradise  
> With crowded beaches everywhere
> 
> I'm just a girl who's looking for some fun  
> It's time to get things started  
> So common everybody
> 
> Boys Boys be my boy (I wanna feel your body)  
> Boys Boys be my boy (Tonight I'm ready honey)  
> Boys Boys be my boy (I wanna be your lover girl)  
> Be my lover boy
> 
> Hot summer night  
> Always makes me loose control  
> It feels like heaven now I'm free
> 
> And all the boys  
> If you want to feel the heat  
> Just come along and play with me
> 
> I'm just a girl who's looking for some fun  
> It's time to get things started  
> So common everybody
> 
> Boys Boys be my boy (I wanna feel your body)  
> Boys Boys be my boy (Tonight I'm ready honey)  
> Boys Boys be my boy (I wanna be your lover girl)  
> Be my lover boy


End file.
